Ethernet is widely used to transport voice, data and multimedia traffic between computing devices because of its high speed, relatively low cost, and ease of installation. A computing device (e.g., a voice over Internet (VoIP) device, a network camera, a computer, etc.) may be connected to an Ethernet switch or an access point by an Ethernet cable, and may communicate with another computing device via the Ethernet switch or access point.